1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for drying radioactive waste water concentrates from evaporators with a two-cylinder dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In nuclear installations, radioactively contaminated waste waters are purified in decontamination evaporators. There, the impurities with the radioactive components are enriched in the so-called concentrate, which is solidified for ultimate storage by a binder. Prior to the solidification it is often advantageous to remove the water content of the concentrate by drying in order to reduce the waste volume and to ensure certain produce properties. In order to make this drying possible at all, it is necessary to solve the problems which can arise from the different composition of the concentrates, for instance, of chloride-, sodium sulfate- and washing agent-containing concentrates of boiling water reactors and of concentrates with boron salts, as are produced particularly in the coolant purification of pressurized water reactors.